Two AM
by Htuiba
Summary: Fic de reacción al 6x07. Tras la fortuita aparición en McKinley, Blaine esperó a que Kurt fuera. Ya que conocía a Kurt. Y sabía que Kurt nunca podría dejar pasar nada. Autora: goo (.) gl (/) U5QN12 - Original: goo (.) gl (/) t73jsM


Traducción autorizada por **Cakerbee**.

* * *

Con una taza de chocolate caliente, un buen libro, y el trasero acomodado en el sofá más cómodo de toda la casa, Blaine esperaba. Era un poco después de medianoche, lo que significaba que Kurt debería haber acabado con la cita para ahora - la idea de Kurt saliendo con alguien de la edad de su padre le revolvía el estómago a Blaine - pero conociendo la amistad de Kurt con Rachel, los dos probablemente estaban sentados en la cama de Kurt analizando minuciosamente toda la noche. Probablemente también hicieron eso tras la fiesta de Rachel, y Blaine se preguntaba lo que Kurt dijo de él. Acerca del beso.

Sabía lo que le contó a Sam. Al día siguiente, los dos se habían reunido en The Lima Bean incluso aunque Sam nunca había sido un gran fanático de tomar café (la oveja negro entre sus amigos) y hablaron de todo ello. Blaine le contó que no pudo evitarlo; la manera en que sintió como si otra fuerza lo había empujado contra el cuerpo de Kurt. Y sabía que no era completamente justo decirlo, porque claro que fue una decisión que tomó y lógicamente sabía que no debía besar a Kurt (_otra vez_) mientras todavía estaba con Dave, pero de verdad se sintió como si no pudiera evitarlo. Como si le vibrara el cuerpo con anticipación y la única manera de calmarse era besar a Kurt.

Ahora Blaine pensaba en todas las ocasiones anteriores en las que lo había hecho. Los veces en que había estado con los nervios de punta tras una discusión con sus padres, o un estresante examen, antes, después y durante el primer baile de graduación juntos, o cuando se estaba ahogando en inseguridades en New York, o cuando le rogaba a Kurt que simplemente _lo dejara pasar _ya que discutir de la manera en que lo hacían era demasiado doloroso y lo que realmente no importaba en qué lugar poner los tazones. En cada ocasión, Kurt se había aproximado a Blaine y le ponía una mano en el hombre, y lo besaba suavemente. Funcionaba en cada ocasión, como un sistema de apagado y relajación tras haber estado sobrecargado por horas. Los besos de Kurt simplemente le hacían algo a Blaine, le hacía sentir algo que nada ni nadie más lo había hecho sentir jamás.

El libro lleva tiempo olvidado, Blaine deslizó el marca páginas en el libro y lo colocó en la mesa junto a él. Se llevó las rodillas al pecho y apoyó los pies en el borde del sofá, acercándose la taza de café y acunándola en busca de calor antes de tomar un sorbo. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que su cuerpo estaba con los nervios de punta y necesitaba que Kurt lo ayudara a relajarse, y si no estuviera tan seguro de que Kurt estaba de camino entonces quizás estaría cerca de un ataque de pánico justo ahora.

Pero Blaine estaba seguro. Sabía que Kurt estaba en camino. Porque sabía que no estaba en el ADN de Kurt dejar pasar algo. Tiene que verlo hasta el final. Y Blaine sabía que la improvisada aparición en McKinley justo antes de que se fueran a una cita doble atosigaría la mente de Kurt hasta que Kurt fuera y le preguntara a Blaine lo que realmente estaba haciendo ahí.

Por lo que Blaine esperaba. Revolvió el chocolate y le añadió más malvaviscos de la bolsa que había puesto en la mesa de junto. Tarareó suavemente bajo el aliento, melodías al azar, fragmentos de canciones que construyeron la relación entre él y Kurt. Pasaba la mano por el brazo del sofá ya que tenía esa tela que parecía oscura cuando pasabas la mano de cierta manera y clara cuando lo hacías de otra manera. Experimento haciendo un dibujo en ella pero no resultó tan bien por lo que pasó la mano para oscurecerla, luego lo pensó por in momento y trazó algo.

Era cerca de las dos en punto y Kurt todavía no aparecía, ni siquiera un aviso en el teléfono de Blaine, y la confianza de Blaine comenzaba a vacilar. Se comenzaba a preguntar si tal vez ya no conocía a Kurt en absoluto. Quizás ambos cambiaron, y tal vez Kurt aprendió a dejar pasar las cosas porque sabía que era un problema que contribuía a que desaparecieran. Quizás Kurt estaba profundamente dormido justo ahora en su vieja cama - o peor, en la cama de _Walter_.

_¡Ping!_

Blaine miró al teléfono y suspiró de alivio cuando vio el nombre de Kurt. Se reprendió a sí mismo por pensar tal bajeza de su conexión. Debió haber pensado que incluso tras todo este tiempo, tras todo lo que habían pasado, todavía eran Kurt y Blaine, y todavía se conocían mejor de lo que dos personas alguna vez lo hicieron.

_Hola._

Ese era todo lo que decía el mensaje. Y aun así Blaine sabía de alguna manera que Kurt estaba de pie afuera de la puerta esperando para entrar. Pensaba que tal vez era simplemente un mensaje de prueba para asegurarse de que Blaine todavía no estaba dormido. Por lo que Blaine se puso de pie y se estiró mientras iba de camino a la puerta principal. Dio un vistazo por la ventana y no vio a nadie, por lo que abrió la puerta, y todavía nada.

Nadie.

El corazón se le cayó, pero entonces todavía recordó que Kurt había enviado un mensaje, y quizás no estaba exactamente bien, pero aun así era algo. Respondió rápidamente, un simple hola en respuesta, y luego Kurt le respondió en menos de diez segundos.

_¿Todavía estás despierto?_

Blaine escribió un rápido sí y luego Kurt respondió con:

_Estoy afuera._

Blaine frunció el ceño y verificó el patio frontal otra vez, pero no vio a nadie. Gritó tranquilo "¿Kurt?", pero no hubo respuesta. Le vibró el teléfono en la mano de nuevo y lo tomó, y vio que era Kurt que había dicho _Patio trasero._

Y _oh_ Blaine nunca había amado más a una simple palabra. El cuerpo le flaqueó con alivio mientras cerraba la puerta principal y le ponía seguro antes de dirigirse por la casa a la puerta trasera.

Kurt estaba de pie en el patio, bañado por la pálida luz lunar, el perfil suave y elegante, y casi etéreo. Blaine lo observe por la ventana durante un minuto, completamente bajo el hechizo de Kurt. Pensaba que nunca había visto a nadie más hermoso. Entonces Kurt se dio la vuelta y sonrió, un brillo burlón en los ojos, aunque Blaine podía decir que estaba indeciso. El rostro ahora medio escondido en las sombras y Blaine pensaba que debía hacerlo menos hermoso, escondiendo parte del rostro, pero aun así Kurt era igual de hermoso - si no es que más.

Kurt abrió la boca para hablar, y la voz fue suave y murmuró pero Blaine apenas pudo escucharlo decir―. ¿Vas a dejarme entrar?

Blaine rápidamente quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta―. Hola.

―Hola, extraño.

―¿Qué estas hacienda aquí?

―Déjame entrar y lo averiguaras.

Blaine se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta tras Kurt mientras entraba.

―¿Qué estás hacienda despierto tan tarde? ―Kurt preguntó.

Blaine se encogió de hombros―. Estaba leyendo. Tomando chocolate caliente. Ya sabes, mis actividades usuales a las dos de la madrugada.

―Correcto. Por supuesto. ¿Qué estabas leyendo?

Blaine dirigió a Kurt por el pasillo al estudio de su padre. Por un largo tiempo, Blaine no tuvo permitido entrar, pero cuando descubrió el sofá más cómodo del mundo, comenzó a escabullirse cuando su padre no estaba en casa. Fue atrapado, por supuesto, pero su madre calmó a su padre, y le explicó que simplemente era un sofá, su padre permitió a Blaine entrar _únicamente _para leer en ese sofá. Blaine todavía no entendía el secretismo del estudio de su padre, y nunca husmeó porque siempre temió lo que encontraría.

Por supuesto Kurt sabía todo eso. Solían pasar horas abrazados en ese gran sofá en el instituto cuando los padres de Blaine no estaban en casa.

―Interesante ―Kurt dijo, tomando el libro―. ¿Usualmente no eres un chico clásico?

―Sí, pero es algo difícil centrarse en leer novelas clásicas a estas horas de la noche. El inglés antiguo es difícil de leer cuando tienes el cerebro medio dormido.

―David Levithan. Siento que he escuchado antes sobre él. ¿Es bueno?

―La manera en que escribe a los personajes es realmente buena. He leído algunas autores que parecen no poder romper los arquetipos de personas específicos por lo que en la mayoría de los libros se lee lo mismo, pero no con Levithan. Él escribe personajes realmente distintos y les da a cada uno voz propia y personalidad, y algunos son rigurosamente diferentes de los otros, que es asombroso que hayan sido escrito por el mismo tipo.

Kurt sonrió con suficiencia y dejó el libro―. Si no fueras tan talentoso, sugeriría que persiguieras una carrera en la literatura.

―Lo mismo habías dicho antes.

―Lástima que seas - oh, Dios, ¿cómo lo dijo Sebastian? - ¿eres ardiente y cantas increíble?

Blaine rio y se cruzó de brazos, bajando la Mirada a la alfombra―. No lo digas. Sebastian siempre ha sido una persona exagerada.

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él?

―Probablemente hace un año. Algo así. Nos vemos en las redes sociales, pero nada sustancial.

―Hm.

Se quedaron en silencio, y Blaine observe mientras Kurt se acomodó en el gran y cómodo sofá, y dio un vistazo a la habitación. Se le calentaba el pecho ante los afectuosos recuerdos de ver a Kurt en ese sofá. Tenía un montón de afectuosos recuerdos con Kurt, suficientes para llenar cien álbumes, y se sintió un poco triste de que no tuviera tantos con Dave. Habían tenido Buenos tiempos, pero estos fueron cortos y probablemente solamente llenarían un álbum. En realidad necesitaba recordar recoger el material para hacer álbumes en la gran caja de zapatos en la repisa superior del guardarropa e hizo uno nota mental de recordarse recogerla cuando se mudara mañana.

Kurt pasó una página, el sonido captó la atención de Blaine y lo sacó de la lista mental de pendientes, porque ni siquiera había notado que Kurt tomó el libro. En realidad, mirando a Kurt, Blaine se preguntó cómo supo que tenía venir aquí. Kurt todavía no sabía del rompimiento de Blaine y Dave. No podía saberlo, ya que Blaine no tuvo oportunidad de contárselo antes. Había sido bloqueado por Walter. Entonces, ¿cómo era que Kurt estaba aquí?

―¿Kurt?

―¿Hm? ―Kurt levantó la vista hacia él.

―¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

Kurt hizo una cara extraña y dijo―. ¿Conduje?

―No, es decir, ¿en la casa de mis padres? ¿Cómo supiste que _yo _estaba aquí? Si querías hablar conmigo, ¿por qué no fuiste a mi apartamento con Dave?

Kurt pausó y dejó el libro a un lado―. ¿Qué me ibas a decir cuando apareciste en McKinley antes? Porque en realidad no estabas ahí para ver a Rachel, ¿verdad? Estabas ahí para verme a mí.

―Yo… ―Blaine se detuvo, ya que podía verlo en los ojos de Kurt. Ya sea que Blaine se lo dijera o no, Kurt ya lo sabía―. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

―¿Quién me dijo qué?

―Kurt.

―Eso no importa, Blaine. Quiero que tú me lo digas,

―¿Para qué? Si ya lo sabes, ¿qué importa?

Kurt se puso de pie frente al sofá y entró al espacio vital de Blaine, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Blaine―. Porque quiero oírtelo decir.

Blaine dio algunos firmes respiros, observando el rostro de Kurt y sonriendo par sí ya que no había nada diferente. El rostro de Kurt era el mismo que siempre había sido, si acaso ligeramente más definido, y a Blaine le encantaba. Le encantaba tanto mirar fijamente a ese rostro que nada le era nuevo―. Dave y yo terminamos.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque todavía te amo.

Kurt subió una mano al cuello de Blaine y se inclinó, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, y Blaine se dejó llevar como si fuera todo lo que necesitaba. Y este beso fue exactamente como todas las otras ocasiones donde Blaine por fin sentía que podía relajarse, como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de los hombros, y aun así fue diferente esta vez. Era nuevo. Era una reconciliación, y una promesa, y amor, y un para siempre. Era todo lo que alguna vez fueron y todo lo que esperaban ser. El corazón de Blaine le latía contra el pecho y finalmente sentía que estaba bien de nuevo.

―Dios ―Kurt suspiró, alejándose lo suficiente para romper el beso pero manteniendo las frentes juntas―, no sé cómo es posible, pero de alguna manera creo que_ todavía_ seguimos mejorando en esto.

―Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Así se quedaron por un minute antes de que Kurt se apartara completamente, con el rostro teñido de tristeza―. Lo siento, Blaine. Por eso últimos meses entre nosotros, y la manera en que terminé las cosas, yo -

Blaine presionó un dedo en los labios de Kurt con una triste sonrisa―. Simplemente no, ¿de acuerdo? No ahora. No quiero arruinar este momento, ya que es _tan _perfecto. Te amo, y tú me amas - espera, todavía me amas, ¿verdad? O de lo contrario este se va a poner realmente incómodo.

Kurt sonrió y besó el dedo de Blaine―. Sí. Te amo muchísimo.

―Genial. Entonces simplemente… acurruquémonos en ese sofá, y podemos turnarnos en leer el libro hasta que estemos demasiado cansados como para mantener los ojos abiertos, y entonces nos vamos para arriba y dormimos abrazados uno junto al otro como solíamos hacerlo. Todo lo demás lo podemos guardar para mañana, porque yo no tengo planes. ¿Y tú?

―Ahora sí.

La sonrisa de Blaine se ensanchó y tomó la mano de Kurt, jalándolo al sofá. Blaine se sentó primero, y Kurt se sentó a medias sobre él y a su lado. Envolvieron los brazos alrededor del otro y Blaine abrió el libro desde el principio, aunque casi estaba por terminarlo. Realmente había sido un buen libro y no lo importaba volver a empezarlo. Se leyeron mutuamente en voz baja, a susurros, presionando besos en las sienes, pómulos y cejas. Blaine oía la suave voz de Kurt pero en realidad no estaba escuchando las palabras, y que en todo lo que podía pensar, con el cuerpo de Kurt alrededor del suyo y la melodiosa voz de Kurt en los oídos, era en la perfecta noche que había sido, y lo mucho que Blaine absolutamente, con todo el corazón y sin lugar a duda amaba a este hombre.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por los favorite.


End file.
